The Unforgotten: Kia Kuwabura
by KimiGoesCrazy
Summary: Kia is a girl with a story, one that needs to be told. After she leaves she hospital after a terrible accident, she begins to rebel against her disease, refusing to let it control her anymore. Along the way she meets the gang, and an unlikely romance blooms. Follow her as she starts to break free from her prison. Flames are welcomed. M for violence, language, and adult content.
1. Im Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

_My name is Kia Kuwabura._

_For as long as I can remember I've been treated like a fragile china doll. I was diagnosed with hemophilia when I was barely a year old and from that point on that was all people saw. A sick little girl who needed protection. _

_I'm not looking for pity, I've had plenty of that. I just want people to see me, the real me._

_I was in and out of hospitals a lot, never anything serious, mostly just blood transfusions and as you can imagine, my condition was very costly, to say the least. _

_My family started to fall behind on bills and hospital payments, my mother took a well paying job over seas, and my father, who wasn't around much anyway, slowly disappearing. He sent money and gifts, though rarely delivering them in person. I think seeing me so sick, tore him apart inside. By that time my older sister, Shizuru, was 14 she began single handedly raising me and my older brother, Kazuma, single leading her to drop out of school a year later._

_As soon as my mother believed I was old enough, she put me on the liver transplant list. It was the only sure cure, bu tit came with risks, but the decision was never mine. The estimated waiting time: 5-10 years. _

_For her, it was a way out, a way to put our family back together. _

_Shizuru started to act out shortly after she dropped out. Nothing too bad, just smoking and the occasional party._

_That all changed, the partying anyway, the day I nearly lost life and when I met the people that would change me forever._

_Nearly a year ago, Shizuru went a party with some friends, leaving me in the care of Kazuma._

Because of my desease, I couldn't play sports, it was dangerous. I could "hit my head" or "get cut and bleed out." Not that it mattered to me, I never really liked sports, other than boxing, which I watched often with Shizuru and Kazuma, and that was definitely out of the question. So Kazuma and I played video games instead, as always, and as always I was kicking his ass.

"Best 2 out of 3!" he whined.

"Sorry, but im the winner!" I exclaimed, sicking my tongue out, "Now I get to do a victory dance!"

_[Sweat drop]_

"Is that really necessary, Kia?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes," I said, poking him in the nose.

I climbed up on the couch and stared my victory dance ignoring Kazuma's protests that sanding on he couch was dangerous.

_He was right._

_It seemed everything after that happened in slow motion. _

My heel went behind the couch cushion, pushing it off in to the floor.

I lost my balance.

Kazuma jumped from his seat on the floor.

But it was too late.

My head hit the wall, not very hard, but it didn't have to be.

Everything went black and he last thing I heard was my brother screaming my name.

I was in and out from there.

Shaking.

Sweating.

My brother crying.

A flash light.

Then nothing, just blackness. I remembered bits and pieces of people talking to me. But mostly floating an confusion.

* * *

This is my first chapter sooo what do you think? And those of you who don't remember Kuwabura's given name is Kazuma. Usually his family, for obvious reasons, and Yukina call him that.


	2. Another Way To Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**And on a side not****e**: Kia's name is pronounced (k-eye-a) 

**I also did not draw my cover picture, I found it, and it's what I imagen her in my mind's eye.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another way to die**

I opened my eyes, the light blinding me, except my right one which I assumed was covered by a bandage. When my eyes adjusted I found myself staring into familiar mint colored walls. The familiar beeping of a heart monitor. I knew without having to look at the IV hooked in my arms that I was in the hospital.

Memories of what happened hit me like a freight train with the headache to match.

"Kia?"

I turned my head and saw Shizuru looking at me with worried eyes.

_She looks so tired._

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed, stroking my hair, "Nurse, Nurse! She's awake!"

"Where's Kazuma?" I asked, my voice coming out weak and horse.

"He's at a friend's funeral. He said he'd stop by."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, as the nurses came rushing in.

"A month," When I looked at her in confusion, she continued, "When you hit your head it caused bleeding in your brain so they had to do surgery. You've been in a coma."

"I must have hit my eye on the way down," I thought out loud.

"No just your head," she replied confused.

"Then why is there-" I stopped short when I touched he eye in question.

_There's no bandage!_

The doctor, over hearing our conversation, pulled out a flashlight and said, "look at me."

She flashed it in both of my eyes before saying, "Just as I thought."

"What's wrong with her eye?" Shizuru asked, panicked.

_I've never seen her so vulnerable. _

"The procedure that saved her life must have blinded her in her right eye," She explained.

"Here can you try and stand for me?" She asked, taking hold of my arm helping me up.

I nodded, swinging my legs over the bed, but when I tried to stand, I fell to my knees.

Seeing the panic in my normally laid back sister's eyes, the doctor reassured her that it wasn't permanent, but I would have to learn to walk all over again, but I would likely never see in my right eye again.

"Due to your condition I think it would be wise to stay at the hospital until you can walk again so we can keep an eye on you."

Shortly after the doctor left, Kazuma came in looking worse than Shizuru.

I reached out to him and he wrapped his around me, pulling me into a soft hug as if I would brake at any moment.

"You look terrible, I heard about your friend.. I'm sorry," I said, looking down when he released me.

Kia.. You just woke up, okay? This is a happy time. You really scared us."

"I know. I acted so foolishly, I shouldn't have been so careless," I said, not meeting their eyes.

"No, it's not your fault, now stop beating yourself up, you're too kind for your own good," Shizuru said, grabbing my hand.

_And she was right, I was but that was all starting to change. I was becoming my own person, I met people along the way that shaped me into something better. And it all started in that very hospital..._

When I awoke the next day, I saw my father's face looming over me.

"D-Dad?" I questioned, I hadn't seen him in so long, I thought it might have been a dream.

"The one and only. Happy 13th birthday, Kiddo," He said, laying a cupcake and gift box in my lap.

I sat up carefully, eying he gifts he had laid in front of me.

After a few moments of silence, I took a bite of the cupcake.

_Red velvet, my favorite.. _My eyes started to swell up with tears, as overwhelming joy filled my heart at the small gesture.

"No tears! Come on, Kia!"

I shook my head, "I'm just happy, is all."

"I guess one of the good things about being in a coma is that your birthday comes quicker, eh?" He joked lamely.

[anime sweat drop]

"Aren't you going to open your present?" He asked, suddenly turning somber.

I reached out and delicately grabbed the box.

The moment my fingers touched it, it sent a pulsation throughout my body, almost taking my breath away.

I slowly opened he box, revealing a beautiful necklace with a gem at the heart. It was a strikingly bright blue and it seemed to putting off some kind of energy.

_But that's silly, right?_

In a flash, my father grabbed the necklace, gently placing in around my neck.

"This will protect you, as well as enhance any abilities you may possess," He whispered into my ear.

"A-Abilies?" I managed.

"Yes. Not a word to Kazuma or Shizuru. You must follow the path that you are meant to follow on your own. I have to leave now. Take care," And with that, he vanished. The only proof of him ever being there was the necklace that was now hanging around my neck.

A few moments later, my mother walked in followed by Shizuru and Kazuma.

"I see you are well now. I'm glad to hear it," she said, flashing a small pleasant smile, like she would to a client, but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes were as cold and hard as they've ever been.

It was mostly quiet throughout their visit. Aside from birthday wishes and gifts.

My mother bought me a beautiful red dress. Shizuru gave me money, not too much but I was grateful, nonetheless. My brother's gift was my favorite, a copy of "Ready To Rumble Boxing."

"Thank you! How'd you get this, it just came out! It must of cost a fortune," I said, in awe.

"I saved all my money and bought it, I'm glad you liked it," He said, bashfully.

I pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot!"

When I pulled away, he spotted my necklace, "Wow, what a necklace! Where'd you get that? It's putting off some freaky vibes."

"Dad."

"Ha! Knowing your father he probably pulled it off some dead guy," my mother snorted.

Shizuru clenched her fists,and I glared out the window. She really couldn't go one day without bad mouthing our father.

Seeing Shizuru's rage, Kazuma shot up and said, "We should let Kia get some rest, let's go."

I looked down at my sheets as they said their goodbyes.

I hated it when my mother acted that way.

No doubt Shizuru was giving her an earful right about now. Kazuma always tried to shield me from our family problems, but I was no fool.

I needed to escape these mint walls before I go crazy.

And with that thought in mind, I pushed the button the call for a nurse.

"Ah! Isn't that better?" The nurse asked once we were outside.

"Yes, thank you."

The nurse's pleasant smile turned into a scowl when she spotted a bold boy, probably around 16, sitting on a picnic table.

She rolled me over to him, her irritation rolling off her in waves.

"Does anyone know you're out here? You shouldn't be out here by yourself without permission!" She scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, lady. Look I'm fine, just leave the girl out here with me and then I'll be supervised, sound good?" The boy replied, clearly not threaten by her authority. Which, at the time, baffled me.

"Very well," She said warily, "I'll be back in twenty minutes to check up on you two."

Once she was out of ear shot, he sighed and said, "I thought she'd never leave," before placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

"Are you insane?!" I exclaimed.

"No, I have bone cancer. Nice guess though," He said, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"That's not funny!" I shouted, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Chill sweetheart. It's called 'flirting'. What's your name, anyway?"

_Flirting? I've never been flirted with before.._

Once I'd gathered my senses, I replied, "Kia, and you?"

"Haru. So what's your story?"

"Pardon?"

"Your story. How'd you get here?"

"Oh. I'm a hemophiliac, that means-"

"I know what it means," he said cutting me off, "But it doesn't explain much."

_I didn't know at the time why I bothered, telling a boy a just met, but I told him everything. From my accident to how I'd have to learn to walk all over again._

_We saw a lot of each other after that._

_Haru didn't have any family so was stuck in the hospital until he was cancer free, then he would be back in he foster system again._

_He was the first of many to truly open my eyes to the world around me._

* * *

**So there's my second chapter. Got my first review! Thank you so much my lovely reviewer! :D I will update soon.  
**


End file.
